Secretos Dejados Atrás
by ManzanitaVerde96
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Mi intento de un viaje en el tiempo de Hermione. Habrá acción. Habrá romance. Habrá amistad. Aunque no sé cuándo todavía. Pero será bueno, así que r&r. HG
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia, es una traducción en realidad, así que no sean muy malos conmigo. Es una historia de viajes en el tiempo, Hermione/Sirius, dejen reviews si les gustó, asi sabré si continuar o no. Gracias!**

**Capitulo I**

"¿Prongs? ¡Hey Prongs! ¿No es ese Alastor Moody? ¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?" Los merodeadores estaban escondidos en un hueco detrás de un tapete cerca del despacho del director. Era justo después del almuerzo y después de mucha persuasión habían logrado convencer a Moony para que los acompañara, saltándose las clases, para que los ayudara a hacer una broma.

"¡Cállate, Padfoot!" James Potter, también conocido como Prongs, le siseó a su mejor amigo.

"No creerán que los rumores son cierto, ¿verdad?" Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, susurró con un cierto tono de miedo en su voz.

"¡No seas ridículo, Peter!" Remus Lupin, también conocido como Moony, le dijo a su amigo. "Alastor Moody es el Jefe de los Aurores. Él no se va a convertir en profesor."

"¿Pero no has escuchado el otro rumor, Moony?" James se unió, olvidando, en su excitación que se suponía que debían estar en silencio. "He escuchado que perdió su ojo en una batalla con unos mortífagos hace un par de semanas. Tal vez quieren deshacerse de él por eso."

"Incluso si lo despidieran de los Aurores, ¡es miembro de la Orden del Fénix! No tendría tiempo de enseñar" Sirius Black, Padfoot, les dijo a sus amigos, volviendo al tema original.

"La Orden del Fénix es una fantasía, Pad-" Pero Moony fue cortado.

De repente el tapiz se hizo a un lado y los cuatro adolecentes se quedaron mirando al ojo de Alastor Moody. Exacto. Ojo. El otro se encontraba cubierto con un parche. "Chicos," gruñó Moody, "Creo que deberían acompañarme al despacho de Dumbledore." Los cuatro salieron de su escondite y caminaron en fila india detrás de Moody, Sirius al frente. "Contrariamente a lo que usted puede pensar, Sr. Black, su educación es muy importante. Ninguna parte de ella es más importante que la defensa. Recuérdelo."

"Ah, Alastor, viejo amigo," dijo el Profesor Dumbledore dijo cuando entraron a su despacho, "veo a que has encontrado algunos rezagados. ¿Cómo están esta tarde chicos?" Cuando permanecieron en silencio, continuó, "pueden volver a clases. Le avisaré a la Profesora McGonagall más tarde."

Todos gimieron mientras salían del lugar. Los adultos dentro esperaron hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no había nadie alrededor para escuchar antes de continuar hablando.

"Hoy es el día, Alastor. ¿Estás listo?"

"He estado listo por diecisiete años, Albus. Es hora de traer a mi niña de vuelta a casa."

"Deberíamos estar en camino, entonces."

Alastor simplemente asintió y siguió a su amigo fuera del castillo, por la puerta principal.

Hermione no sabía que pensar. Hoy era su cumpleaños número diecisiete y apenas había tenido tiempo para abrir los regalos de Harry, Luna, Neville y los Weasleys antes de que la Profesora McGonagall la hubiera llamado al despacho del director. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Con la guerra acercándose rápidamente y este grupo particular de miembros del ED demostrando ser el más centrado y leal, fue notificado después de la batalla del Ministerio que en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, independientemente de si se habían o no graduado, se les ofrecería la membresía en la sociedad de élite que habían admirado por años. Mucho antes de haberse mudado a Grimmauld Place, dos veranos atrás, habían oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix.

Hermione era la mayor. Ella era la primera. Hoy era su día. Y no podía estar más nerviosa. Harry le dio un apretón tranquilizador en la mano y le susurró "buena suerte" a su paso.

Ahora, aquí estaba, sentada sola en Grimmauld Place– un lugar que ella juró, nunca volvería después de la muerte de Sirius sólo tres meses antes. Pero allí estaba, jugando con el brazalete de oro blanco que Harry había colocado en su muñeca sólo unos segundos antes de haber sido retirada del Gran Salón. Era delicado, hecho por duendes obviamente, con tres hebras de oro blanco trenzadas juntas. Una runa grabada en cada hebra: Amistad, Fuerza y Lealtad. El reverso, plano contra su muñeca, con un mensaje simple: "All you & always, Harry" Casi lloró cuando lo leyó. La mayoría de las personas en Hogwarts pensaba que había una conexión de amor secreta entre ellos. Solo los amigos cercanos de Harry y Hermione sabían que ellos eran simplemente amigos, amigos cercanos, mejores amigos, pero solamente amigos. Hermione pensaba en Harry como un hermano, así de simple.

Su cabeza de disparó y su mano derecha voló hacia su hombro izquierdo, donde su nuevo tatuaje de un Fénix ahora descansaba, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca de la casa Black crujió al abrirse. Cuando los Profesores Dumbledore y McGonagall y Ojoloco Moody caminaron hacia ella Dumbledore arrastraba su baúl escolar detrás de él, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. ¿Estaba siendo expulsada? ¿La Orden requería algún tipo de campamento de arranque especial al estilo de entrenamiento? ¿La enviarían lejos con Moody? Ahora estaba realmente asustada. Ella no estaba preparada para lo que sucedió después. Moody sonrió. Luego la abrazó, liberándola al instante cuando ella hizo una mueca del dolor de su hombro.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su alumna favorita, la Profesora McGonagall se compadeció y comenzó a explicar "Hermione, querida, ¿qué tus padres te han dicho que eres adoptada?" Sin entender lo que su adopción tenía que ver, asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, hay algo más sobre esa adopción de tus padres nunca supieron. Ya ves, querida, eres de hecho, una bruja media sangre".

Hermione permaneció en silencio, pero asintió con la cabeza ante esta noticia. La noticia no era tan perturbadora como para tener que dejar el castillo y ser consolada por dos profesores y un hombre que, para ser completamente honesta, le daba bastante miedo.

"Hay más," le dijo Moody, con la voz más amable que ella hubiera escuchado salir de su boca. "Hermione, tu no eres de este tiempo."

"Yo no soy de este…" su voz se fue apagando. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Si no era de ese tiempo ¿de dónde entonces?

"No, querida," continuó McGonagall, "tú naciste en 1959 a Alastor e Isabelle Moody."

"¿Ojoloco?" Ella se quedó sin aliento. "¿Ojoloco es mi padre?"

"Sí, lo soy, y es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa" le dijo Moody.

"¿A casa?"

"Devuelta en el tiempo." Habló Dumbledore, por primera vez en ese día. "Devuelta a 1976. Volverás a Hogwarts en el tiempo que perteneces. Y volverás hoy. Esto debería explicarlo todo, pero no debes leerla ahora. Primero necesitamos ir a Hogsmeade."

Hermione solo pudo asentir y seguirlos hasta la chimenea, dónde gritó "¡Cabeza de Puerco!" y dio un paso hacia las llamas verdes. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry y a Ron sentados en una esquina cuando sus pies se encontraron con el suelo de piedra de la chimenea.

"Ellos no te recordarán de la forma que tu los recuerdes, pero pensé que te gustaría decirles adiós." Le susurró Moody mientras salía de la chimenea detrás de ella.

"¡Mione!" gritó Harry, mientras se levantaba y corría hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. "La Profesora McGonagall acaba de decirnos acerca de tu entrenamiento especial."

"¿Entrenamiento?" le preguntó ella.

"Para la Orden, por supuesto." Añadió Ron. "Lo harás estupendamente, estoy seguro." Continuó también abrazándola.

"Sí, entrenamiento" dijo ella.

"Te echaremos de menos este semestre, especialmente sin lechuzas. ¡Aunque tendrás que contarnos todo en navidad!" le dijo Harry con un pequeño apretón, mientras Moody se aclaraba la garganta.

"Es hora de irnos" le dijo y ella fue liberada de su abrazo grupal.

"Los extrañaré muchísimo" les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de irse con el Profesor Dumbledore y Moody. Los chicos de quedaron atrás con su jefa de casa.

Una vez fuera entraron en el callejón más cercano donde le dijeron que leyera la carta. En dos minutos un destello brillante de luz iluminó el callejón y Hermione se había ido.

"Profesora," dijo Harry, "¿Por qué estamos en Hogsmeade en un día de escuela?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos y chicas! Un nuevo capitulo al fin, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, planeo postear un capitulo cada fin de semana, pero el anterior estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo de conectarme.**

**En fin, quería agradecerles por sus reviews y gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas! De verdad no pensaba recibir tantos, estoy muy agradecida, en serio. **

**Ahora con la historia:**

**Capitulo II**

"Vamos, Prongs", instó Sirius, "Él es amigo de tus padres. Lo he visto en tu casa. Vive en el Valle de Godric. Tienes que saber algo."

"Ya te lo dije, Padfoot, no se nada. Él viene a cenar una vez al mes, ni siquiera trae a Hermione cuando viene. Mis padres me dijeron una vez que jugábamos juntos cuando éramos niños, pero yo no recuerdo haberla conocido. ¡Ese hombre es un misterio!" James se estaba exasperando. Desde que vieron a Moody en la escuela esa tarde, era todo de lo que su mejor amigo podía hablar. Ya era después de la cena, y ahora James estaba desesperado tratando de poner en marcha la broma en la que habían estado trabajando esa tarde, pero Sirius simplemente no se callaba y lo ayudaba.

"¿Hermione?, ¿Quién es Hermione? Suena un poco pedante."

"Hermione es su hija," respondió James con un suspiro. "Su madre era hermosa. Tengo entendido que se parece a ella, pero como he dicho, yo nunca la he conocido. Probablemente tú tampoco lo harás.

OoOooOooOooOooOooO

Las rodillas de Hermione se doblaron debajo de ella cuando aterrizó de nuevo en el callejón detrás de la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. Trató de corregirse a sí misma, sin éxito, antes de aterrizar en un charco de barro. Después, se levantó rápidamente y guardó la carta en su túnica, apenas creyendo algo de lo que había leído, pero eso era algo con lo que lidiaría más tarde. No le estaba gustando el 19 de septiembre de 1976 hasta el momento, cuando ella dejó 1996, era un día brillante, soleado y cálido. Traía su corbata floja y los tres primeros botones de su Oxford desabrochados debajo de su túnica. Aquí hacia frío y llovía y estaba cubierta de barro mirando a un apenas mas joven Profesor Dumbledore y a un Ojoloco Moody con menos cicatrices y con un parche donde estaba acostumbrada a ver su ojo mágico de cristal.

Cada hombre extendió una mano hacia ella y fue fácilmente levantada y rápidamente se deshizo de todo el barro en ella. Juntos, los tres hicieron el viaje al pintoresco castillo que ella consideraba su hogar. Sin saber muy bien que decir, decidió interpretar el buen soldado y preguntó "¿Cuál es mi cubierta?" El verano anterior Hermione había estado en varias misiones de la Orden- por lo general con Ojoloco y Remus y siempre le habían dado una historia de cubierta.

"¿Cubierta?" preguntó Moody. "Querida, esto no es una misión, no tienes ninguna cubierta. Esta es tu vida".

"Pero estoy aquí por una razón," les dijo Hermione, "y necesito saber lo que los otros saben acerca de mi, para saber como actuar".

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes, "de tal palo, tal astilla".

Moody asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar muy rápidamente a medida que se acercaban a la escuela. "Cualquier persona que realmente se preocupe por ti puede fácilmente averiguarlo. Es públicamente conocido que Isabelle y yo tenemos una hija. Le hemos dijo a todo el que ha preguntado que te he estado enseñando en casa. Desde el fallecimiento de tu madre, todo el mundo piensa que he estado siendo un poco sobreprotector. Tus padrinos, Harold y Elizabeth Potter, saben donde has estado. Tienen un hijo-"

"James", dijo Hermione.

"¿Has oído hablar de los Potter entonces?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Fui a la escuela con el hijo de James. Él es… era… mi mejor amigo". Al parecer, en el pasado, ella no les había contado todo. Tendría que hacerlo una vez que averiguara todo sobre si misma. "¿Cuál es mi nombre?"

"Hermione", le dijo Moody. "Hermione Allison Moody".

Habían llegado a la entrada principal de Hogwarts, la cual Dumbledore mantenía abierta para que Moody y Hermione entraran arrastrando sus cosas detrás de ellos. "Yo creo", les dijo mientras les seguía dentro, "que los elfos domésticos tienen la cena preparada para todos nosotros en el Gran Salón". Lo siguieron en el interior.

"Mira, Pads, nunca he conocido a Hermione. Tú no la vas a conocer tampoco. Lamento haberte dicho que su madre era bonita. ¡Ahora déjalo estar!" oyeron una voz que gritaba desde algún lugar detrás de la mesa principal.

"Hermosa, Prongs, tú dijiste "hermosa" no bonita. Dijiste que escuchaste que se parecía a su madre por lo que significa que ella-"

"¡Dije que lo dejaras estar!, ella es como mi hermana**(*)**. Incluso si la conocieras, ella estaría fuera de los limites. Te lo juro, ni siquiera tienes que conocer a una chica para querer-"

"James Potter", llamó Moody en la oscuridad cerca del Gran Salón.

"¡Mierda!" todos oyeron un murmullo seguido de una risa ahogada.

"¡Sirius Black, te he oído también! Aquí, ahora, los dos".

"Lumos," llamó Dumbledore, y la habitación se iluminó revelando dos adolecentes de cabellos negros.

"Buenas noches, señor", Sirius fue el primero en recuperarse. "¿Cómo está esta noche? Lo echamos de menos en la cena." Hermione dejó escapar una risita llamando la atención de los dos chicos. "¿Y quien es esta hermosa dama?" Sirius se acercó y le tomó la mano inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla. Aunque se detuvo a medio camino.

"Vamos a dejar una cosa clara Black: tus labios se quedan muy lejos de mi hija. ¿Entendido?" Le dijo Moody a Sirius haciéndolo girar con la espalda muy recta.

"¿T-tu hija?" preguntó James, mirando más allá de su director y del amigo de sus padres a la adolescente detrás de ellos. "¿Hermione?"

"En realidad, prefiero mi segundo nombre, Allison," dijo ella, casi ahogándose, y extendió su mano para estrechar la mano del chico-que-luce-exactamente-como-Harry. No podía soportar que su verdadero nombre saliera de este chico, cuando Harry nunca la conocería de nuevo. De repente, por primera vez desde que todo esto había empezado, sintió ganas de llorar. "¿Tú eres James?"

"Sí, James Potter. Me alegro de conocerte por fin, Allison," respondió. ¿Tú también estas en Gryffindor?"

Ahora todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Al parecer, había olvidado quitarse el emblema de la casa de su túnica antes de entrar en el castillo.

"Ah, sí", respondió Dumbledore. "La señorita Moody fue seleccionada en su camino hacia el castillo. Ella prefirió no hacer un escena y dado que el término ya ha empezado yo no creo que sea necesario seleccionarla en frente de toda la escuela."

"¡Esplendido!" James sonrió. "Señor," dijo volviéndose hacia Dumbledore: "Yo puedo mostrarle los alrededores del castillo, sus clases…"

"Black," ladró Moody: "Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu sala común".

Sirius miró a Dumbledore en una súplica silenciosa que se le permitiera quedarse, pero él solo asintió con la cabeza y Sirius puso mala cara saliendo de la habitación. Cuando se quedaron solos en el Gran Comedor, James, Hermione, Moody y Dumbledore se sentaron a cenar juntos.

"¿Señor Moody?" preguntó James: "Pensaba que estaba enseñando a Allison en su casa."

"Ese era el plan", respondió Moody, "pero tengo que ir a una misión para el Departamento de Aurores. No sé cuanto tiempo va a durar. Fue un viaje de último minuto, es por eso que está entrando en el período tarde."

James asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione que dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo.

"Lo siento," se ruborizó.

"Está bien, querida", le respondió Dumbledore. "Se está haciendo un poco tarde. ¿Señor Potter, le puede mostrar la sala común? Ya habrá una cama hecha para ti en el dormitorio de las chicas y creo que usted debería tomarse el día libre mañana para dormir y explorar el campus. El viaje que tomó hoy puede ser muy duro para su cuerpo."

Hermione asintió, y se levantó. Le dio las buenas noches a Moody abrazó de regreso. Al notar la mueca de dolor cuando le tocó el hombro izquierdo, preguntó, "¿Tan pronto?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, "Esta mañana".

James observó todo esto, preguntándose de que podrían estar hablando. Tendría que echarle un vistazo a eso luego.

* * *

**(*): En el original dice "godsister" no hay una traducción para eso, asi que yo la voy a poner de ahora en adelante como Hermano/Hermana ok? Gracias!**

**N/A: Prometo postear el proximo fin de semana! Por favor, dejen reviews, solo toma un minuto y me hace muy feliz.**

**Ya saben, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz!**

**Besos de chocolate para todos/as!**

** Manzanita Verde **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, lamento mucha haber tardado en actualizar, pero tuve un fin de semana bastante movidito, en fin, gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos y alertas, Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que todo los que no han dajdo reviews dejen en este. **

**Ahora, a leer:  
**

**Capitulo III**

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Hermione se sentía dolorido. Aunque era del buen tipo de dolor, no del tipo "me-acaban-de-golpear-con-una-maldición". Cuando se dio la vuelta y vió su reloj supo porqué. Era mediodía. Dumbledore había tenido razón. Su "viaje" había gastado mucha de su energía. Al mirar alrededor de su dormitorio vió solo otras dos camas. Una de ellas etiquetada como "Lily" y la otra como "Alice". No había podido conocerlas la noche anterior. Ya estaban en la cama cuando por fin llegó a su dormitorio.

Lentamente se estiró mientras se levantaba de la cama, todavía con su Oxford y su falda plisada del día anterior. Después de tomar una ducha, salió limpia y fresca veinte minutos más tarde. Poco a poco, debido a que sus músculos todavía le dolían, comenzó a hacer su cama y desempacar sus cosas, moverlas de su baúl a su armario, escritorio y estantes. Mirando a su alrededor quedó satisfecha con su trabajo y decidió que era hora de hacer una aparición en el Gran Salón. Estaba empezando a tener hambre.

"Vaya, vaya, ¡buenos días rayito de sol!", la llamó Sirius Black cuando llegó abajo.

"Creo que la mañana pasó hace rato," respondió Hermione, "pero hola de todos modos."

Sirius asintió y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado. "No nos dieron una introducción apropiada anoche. Soy Sirius Black. Bienvenida a Gryffindor," le dijo mientras extendía una mano. Cuando ella la tomó, él la empujó suavemente hacia una mesa con montones de bocadillos, patatas fritas, fruta, postres, y jugo de calabaza.

"Soy Allison Moody, ¿y qué es todo esto?". Hermione respondió con una pequeña risa mientras Sirius hacía un show poniéndole la silla.

"James y yo pensamos que tendrías hambre, durmiendo durante el desayuno y el almuerzo y todo, así que le pedí a un elfo doméstico para traer algunas cosas. No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaba, así que me dieron variedad".

"Gracias", respondió Hermione. "¿Dónde está James?"

"Tubo una prueba. Yo terminé la mía ayer, así que el profesor Slughorn, él enseña pociones- me dijo que podía tomar el resto del día libre y te mostrara alrededor en lugar de James, si eso está bien contigo, por supuesto," terminó Sirius y se unió a ella en la mesa, alcanzando tres sándwiches a si mismo. Ella se sirvió un sándwich, un puñado de patatas fritas, unas fresas y un brownie.

"Suena bien para mi", respondió ella.

"Así que…" comenzó Sirius con la boca llena de sándwich.

"¿Así que…?"- preguntó Hermione después de tragar su propia comida.

"¿Cuál es la historia?" preguntó Sirius, levantándose ligeramente de su silla por la emoción. "James dijo que nunca te había conocido hasta ayer, pero sus padres son tus padrinos? Y sé que Moody va ahí una vez al mes para cenar? Y su casa está a menos de media milla de los Potter ¿Y nadie nunca te ha visto o incluso visto fotos? ¿Y por qué tu padre cambió de opinión acerca de la escuela? ¿Y a dónde se va en esa misión? ¿Y qué demonios le pasó a su ojo? ¿Y por qué me odia?"

Estaba sin aliento cuando terminó y Hermione estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco confundida.

"Una a la vez, por favor", fue lo único que pudo decirle. Ella terminó su comida y se levantó. "Podemos hacer esto mientras voy en mi tour, ¿cierto?", añadió con una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía al agujero del retrato.

Sirius tiró su silla y casi se cae el mismo en su prisa por alcanzar a Hermione. "Si, se puede", respondió ofreciéndole el brazo. "Primera pregunta: ¿Cómo es que James y tú nunca se conocieron siendo que los padres de James son tus padrinos?"

"Mi padre es un poco sobreprotector," respondió Hermione con facilidad. "Después de que mi madre fuera asesinada por mortífagos quiso tenerme cerca, así que estuve escondida, hasta que llegó el momento del comienzo de la escuela, entonces el me mantuvo en casa con él." Hermione recordó a la señora Weasley hablar sobre el asesinato de la esposa muggle de Moody en 1960 y de cómo él nunca fue el mismo después. Ella era solo una niña cuando ocurrió, por supuesto, pero había sido amigo de sus padres.

"Pero vive tan cerca y tiene una cena regular con ellos, ¿Y donde están todas las fotos? Allí es Encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick, es un hombre bajo y con voz chillona, un tío bastante agradable." Sirius iba señalando las diferentes clases, mientras pasaban.

"Sirius, mi madre era muggle," susurró Hermione con verdadera emoción en su voz. A menudo temía por la seguridad de sus padres adoptivos debido a su situación y su propia sangre. "Ella murió a manos de los mortífagos y él estaba asustado."

Al darse cuanta de que pudo haber tocado una fibra sensible, Sirius decidió dejar el tema de sus padres. "¿La escuela entones? ¿Y su misión? Transformaciones es allí con la profesora McGonagall, nuestra jefa de casa."

"La escuela a causa de la misión y sobre la misión no se nada."

"¿El ojo? Por allí Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns."

"Una batalla con un mortífago en agosto y definitivamente los del Ministerio no dejaran que se vaya."

Habían hecho su camino hacia los jardines y a diferencia del día anterior, era un día soleado, un poco cálido por lo que fueron tomando la ruta escénica por el lago hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. "Ahora lo más importante, ¿Por qué me odia?"

Hermione se rio de esto. Recordó el verano antes de su quinto año, cuando vivía en Grimmauld Place. Sirius había tropezado en muchas noches borracho y oliendo a perfume barato. Una en particular, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George estaban despiertos en el salón hablando con Moody y Remus cuando Sirius entró por la puerta y atravesó la habitación hacia la barra. Después de cinco minutos de sus divagaciones acerca de una chica borracha en el bar, él salió de la habitación y desapareció. Moody miró a las chicas directamente a los ojos y les dijo: "Aléjense de hombres como él. Sólo les harán daño y les causarán problemas. Él ha sido así desde que tenía quince años. Cada chica es solo una muesca en el poste de su cama." El resto de los hombres en la sala asintieron con la cabeza. A ella le pareció extraño en el momento que lo escuchó, pero ahora entendía.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le preguntó Sirius cuando ella continuó riendo en lugar de responder a su pregunta.

"Él piensa que solo lastimas a las chicas y causas problemas. Que son solo muescas en el poste de tu cama." Ella respondió finalmente, incapaz de mirarlo.

"¿Qué? Eso es una blasfemia", protestó Sirius mientras se acercaban a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"He oído historias sobre ti, Sirius Black." Diablos, he escuchado historias _**de**_ ti, pensó. "No trates de esconderlo de mi."

Parecía que quería protestar, pero en vez de eso se apartó de ella y continuó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid un poco más rápido. Después de golpear un par de veces, se dio la vuelta antes de que Hermione pudiera llegar a la puerta y le dijo que no había nadie en casa.

"Sirius," le gritó mientras él la volvía a pasar. "Sirius, ¡no fue mi intención ofenderte!"

Él se giró y la miró a los ojos mientras decía: "Tú no me conoces. No actúes como si lo hicieras." Hermione se quedó un momento sin saber como reaccionar y de repente Sirius regresó a donde estaba ella y la tomó del brazo. "Es casi hora de la cena. Hay que entrar."

No supo qué pensar hasta que oyó a alguien gritar a sus espaldas.

"¡Querido primo!", oyó una voz cantarina que ella conocía demasiado bien. Era más joven de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero esa voz la había atormentado en sus sueños durante tres meses. Bien podía estar cantando "Yo maté a Sirius Black".

Sirius trató de dirigir de nuevo a Hermione hacia el castillo, pero ésta se dio la vuelta fuera de su alcance y giró para enfrentar a Bellatrix Black. Ella se detuvo en seco, la mano en la varita que guardaba escondida en sus pantalones vaqueros. No era solo Bellatrix. Narcissa, Lucius, Snape, y un chico que Hermione reconoció como el hermano menor de Sirius, Regulus, estaban a su lado.

Sirius vió lo que Hermione estaba haciendo y al instante se acercó a ella, sacando su varita antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Oh, primo, yo solo estaba interesada en una conversación amistosa. No hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva. Me estaba preguntando quién era tu nueva amiga. Parece muggle para mí", concluyó con una sonrisa burlona mientras todos los demás sacaban sus varitas.

* * *

N/A: Espero que comenten, por favor, ya saben los comentarios son el salario de los escritores de fanfiction (traductores en mi caso).

Además ya saben: un fic con Reviews es un fic feliz :)

Beso de chocolate para todos

Manzanita Verde :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

"No quiero problemas Bella," contestó a su prima Sirius, mientras daba un paso delante de Hermione. "Solo le estoy mostrando a la nueva estudiante el campus y ya nos vamos a cenar."

"Bueno, es que no quieres presentarnos a tu nueva zorra, quero decir, amiga?" preguntó Narcissa con una mueca de desprecio. Todo el mundo se echó a reír, aunque Snape y Regulus lucían algo incómodos.

Para el momento, Hermione ya había sacado su varita, pero cada vez que trataba de dar un paso lateral, Sirius la bloqueaba de nuevo. Ella conocía a la gente en frente de ella. Sabia que iban a llegar a una pelea con rapidez, debido a que tres de ellos realmente lo querían, otro lo haría simplemente por seguir a sus principios y el último, solo quería salvar la cara frente a sus primos y amigos. Sirius era superado en número y ellos pelearían sucio.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Sirius. En el futuro el siempre guardaba su espejo mágico en el bolsillo de atrás por lo que siempre estaba en contacto con Harry. "No es realmente el mejor momento, amor." Sirius le dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

"Oh, cállate Sirius," le dijo Hermione, pero no pudo encontrar el espejo, así que en su lugar tomó ventaja de la sorpresa de Sirius para esquivarlo. Con la varita escondida en la manga izquierda de la camiseta mientras caminaba delante de él y hasta Snape. "Hola," dijo ella tendiéndole la mano: "Yo soy Allison Moody. Voy a empezar la escuela aquí en este término."

Fue un movimiento estratégico, Sirius lo admitiría si no estuviera tan aturdido. Snape sostenía su varita con la mano derecha, así que para estrecharle la mano tuvo que moverla a la otra mano. "Severus Snape", respondió él, un poco inseguro. "Es, umm, encantado de conocerte."

Ella sonrió antes de seguir con Regulus, que ya había cambiado su varita, en anticipación. "Regulus Black", le dijo a ella cogiéndole la mano. "¿Eres la hija de Alastor Moody?"

"Si, yo soy", respondió ella con facilidad y una sonrisa amable. "¿Tú eres el hermano de Sirius?" Él asintió. "Entonces, encantada de conocerte. Él ha sido muy amable hoy, enseñándome los alrededores y todo. ¿Eres mas joven? ¿En qué año estás?"

Sirius la miró sin saber si debía estar confundido o enojado.

"Estoy en cuarto año, dos años más joven", dijo Regulus.

En ese preciso momento el estomago de Hermione gruñó y aunque lo intentó no pudo reprimir un bostezo. "Lo siento", se disculpó. "Tuve un viaje muy, um, interesante ayer. Realmente debería ir a cenar y luego directamente a la cama."

"Bueno, no te entretendremos más", respondió Regulus dando un paso más lejos del grupo y hacia Hermione. "Caminaré contigo, si eso esta bien."

"Por supuesto", respondió ella con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia Snape, "y Severus, ¿te importaría venir tú también? Tenia la esperanza de que pudiera hablar contigo acerca de pociones. Es mi peor materia."

Snape le siguió rápidamente el paso con Regulus y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela. A medida que se acercaban a Sirius, él se quedó inmóvil, ya fuera por enojo o sorpresa, no estaba segura, pero tampoco lo iba a dejar aquí solo con sus dos primas y Lucius Malfoy. Hermione lo tomó del brazo al pasar y él la siguió, todavía un poco aturdido.

"De este modo es mucho mas fácil que iniciar un duelo en el que estamos superados dos-uno ¿no?" le dijo inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. "Severus", añadió un poco mas fuerte, "¿podrías darme clases particulares de pociones? El Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que tu eras el mejor en la escuela. Papá en realidad no tiene la suficiente paciencia para ello, así que soy terrible."

"Seria feliz de ayudar," respondió Snape sinceramente. "¿Qué dice tu horario? Tengo un periodo libre el viernes por la mañana."

"En realidad no lo sé. Creo que me darán mi horario esta noche," le dijo Hermione, inclinándose más cerca de Sirius cada vez que lo oía quejarse y tratar de alejase. "¿Puedo enviarte una lechuza este fin de semana para hacer una cita?"

"Claro, eso funcionará." Ahora se estaban acercando al Gran Salón y Hermione podía oler la cena en las mesas. "Reg y yo deberíamos seguir ahora. No va a ser bueno para nosotros caminar juntos."

Hermione asintió, se despidió y agregó: "Regulus, espero volver a verte pronto también." Él asintió y le dio una media sonrisa antes de entrar en el salón y dejando a Sirius y Hermione parados solos en el hall de la entrada.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" le gritó Sirius alejándose un poco para mirarla, pero sin soltarle la mano, algo que pasó desapercibido para los dos.

"Necesito ayuda con Pociones". Respondió ella, fingiendo no entender su punto.

"¡Son Slytherin!", le dijo. "Y no me gusta el pequeño mocoso de mi hermano. ¿No viste que los dos tenían las varitas levantadas Allison?"

Hermione suspiró y dio un paso mas cerca para reducir su volumen y evitar curiosos. "Por supuesto que vi sus varitas en alto," susurró. "Y me las arreglé para evitar la situación antes de que hubiera una pelea y que fuéramos superados en número por tres. Tu prima se ve del tipo que juega sucio. Y ninguno de los dos parecía que querían pelear, Sirius."

"Todos me odian", le dijo. "¡Especialmente Reg! Éramos los mejores amigos cuando niños y ahora no me aguanta. Él quedó atrapado con nuestros padres y sus tonterías sangre puristas. Él es peligroso." Sirius parecía herido mientras decía todo esto.

"Yo no creo que los sea", le dijo ella, acercándose más y moviendo la mano de la de él y alrededor se du espalda. "Y no creo que te odie. Solo necesita que le muestren el camino. Y necesita a su hermano para eso."

Sirius movió su mano alrededor de su hombro, pero se apartó cuando ella hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Eso crees?"

"Lo hago, y te puedo ayudar, si quieres."

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?" Oyeron a James gritar desde algún lugar detrás de ellos. Ambos levantaron la vista para verlo correr por las escaleras. "Te lo dije anoche Padfoot: mi hermana esta fuera de límites. ¿Y donde han estado de todos modos?"

Sirius, pensando que lo mejor seria dejar de lado la confrontación de hacia un momento, respondió: "Yo le estaba mostrando los alrededores del castillo, según tu petición. Estábamos por ir a cenar. La llevé a conocer a Hagrid, pero no se encantaba en casa."

James asintió, pareciendo satisfecho con esta respuesta. "Allison, estos son nuestros otros mejores amigos, Remus y Peter." Ella sonrió amablemente y estrechó ambas manos, dudando apenas de tocar a Peter. "Y tengo más noticias", sonrió con orgullo: "Acabo de recibir una lechuza de mamá y papá y nos reuniremos con ellos mañana. Nos llevarán a los cinco a almorzar."

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo! Decidí postear dos capítulos porque lo mas seguro es que este fin de semana no pueda actualizar, tengo dos cumpleaños seguidos y voy a estar agotada, en fin, espero que comenten x2 ahora, gracias a todos!

Besos de chocolate

Manzanita Verde :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, en primera quería disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que estube de vacaciones de primavera (¡Sí, al fin primavera!) y pensaba actualizar el último fin de semana, pero a mi madre se le ocurrió salir por todo ese fin de semana, y no tuve nada de tiempo, llegué el domingo de noche y estaba cansadísima y no tenía nada de gana de sentarme a traducir, asi que lo siento :). **

**En fin, gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, pero me encantaría que dejaran mas reviews, no muerdo, en serio. :)**

**Ah, casi me olvidaba:**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, lugares, personajes y todo lo reconocible es de la genial J. K. Rowling, y la trama pertenece a zywx.**

**Ahora a leer:**

* * *

**Capitulo V**

"¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!" gritó James mientras rebotaba sobra la cama de Allison. "¡Hogsmeade nos espera!"

Allison gruñó y se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj. "¿Las siete y media? ¿En serio?"

"Potter, ¡cállate!" escucharon desde una de las camas.

"¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí de todos modos?" preguntó el ocupante de la cama restante. Debió haber visto su medio de transporte flotando cerca de la cama de Allison porque gimió, "ugh, por supuesto, una escoba".

"Querida Alice y hermosa Lily-flor", las calmó "debe contar con ustedes la suerte de que yo no he venido aquí a las cinco de la madrugada cuando Sirius me despertó, de una manera mucho mas grosera. De hecho, deberían darme las gracias por haberlo petrificado para que no hiciera lo mismo a ustedes tres."

"Lo mataré," se quejó Allison. "¡De hecho estoy así de cerca de matarte a ti! ¡Sal de arriba mío! ¡AHORA!"

"No hasta que prometas levantarte," condicionó James, "¡estás desperdiciando la luz del día!"

Allison miró por la ventana para ver el sol apenas naciente. "Está bien, voy a levantarme. Bajaré dentro de media hora. ¡Ahora sal de encima!"

Finalmente James cedió, montó en su escoba y desapareció por la puerta principal del dormitorio. Allison dejó escapar un último gemido y salió de la habitación por una puerta lateral que conducía a las duchas. Veinte minutos más tarde salió vestida y con sus rizos castaños colgando hasta la mitad de su espalda. Estaba agarrando su capa cuando Lily Evans preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Potter?"

Sorprendida, Allison se congeló. Ella había pensado que sus compañeras de dormitorio habían vuelto a dormir, pero ahora la linda pelirroja estaba sentada mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta. "Nada," le dijo ella finalmente. "Él es como mi hermano, pero lo acabo de conocer hace dos noches. Ha sido muy amable de mostrarme los alrededores."

"Bueno," dijo Lily viéndose aliviada, "ten cuidado, él te meterá en problemas."

Con eso, Allison salió de la habitación para encontrarse con los cuatro amigos. Sirius saltó de la mesa en la que estaban todos sentados en cuanto la vió entrar a la habitación. El resto se apresuró a guardar sus cosas.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó ella, sonriendo.

"Oh, nada", contestó Sirius. "¿Lista para el desayuno?" no esperó a que ella respondiera antes de enlazar su brazo con el de ella, tirando de ella hacia afuera del retrato y lejos de los demás.

Allison, que tenía una idea de lo que estaba haciendo, se limitó a seguir a Sirius dejándolo arrastrarla por las escaleras y fuera, saliendo por la puerta principal. "Pero, ¿y el desayuno?" protestó ella, tratando de alejarse.

"Comeremos en Hogsmeade hoy," respondió el mientras seguía por el camino hacia la puerta principal. "Es por eso que quería apurarme tanto. Mamá viene por todo el día. Papá solo podrá salir a almorzar. Ella nos está esperando en Las Tres Escobas ahora."

"¿Tu mamá y tu papá?" preguntó ella fingiendo ignorancia.

"La mamá y el papá de James son mi mamá y mi papá", dijo el con total naturalidad. Ahora que estaba fuera de las puertas principales, aminoró el paso y aflojó el apretón en el brazo, por lo que ahora yacía suavemente en el hueco de su codo. "Me fuí a vivir con ellos el verano pasado."

Allison asintió con comprensión. "¿Por qué no esperamos a los demás?"

"Quería hablar contigo," le dijo con tono inseguro, "sobre lo que pasó ayer. ¿De verdad me ayudarás con Reg?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré, si es lo que quieres."

"Así es."

"Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo con Severus, también."

"¡Espera! ¡Me importa un bledo esa bola de grasa!", protestó Sirius. "¡Es mi hermano el que me preocupa!"

"Tu hermano lo admira-"

"¡Tú no estabas aquí el año pasado! ¿Sabes como llamó a Evans? ¡La llamó con la palabra con S!" **(A/N: La palabra con S es Sangresucia, por si no lo entendían (: )**

Allison se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Sirius. "Todo el mundo comete errores", le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Lo importante es no dejar que estos errores nos definan. Si no le das la oportunidad de arreglarlo, estás forzando a su error a definirlo. ¿Te gustaría que alguien te hiciera eso a ti?"

"Supongo que no" dijo sonando arrepentido. "Le daré una oportunidad a Sniv- quiero decir, Snape."

"Gracias", le dijo antes de continuar su camino hacia Hogsmeade.

OoOooOooOooOooOooO

Sirius comenzó a correr cuando llegaron a los límites de la ciudad, tirando a Allison tras él de la mano, hasta que llegaron a Las Tres Escobas. Alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, la puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor salió. Era alta y delgada, y aún parecía muy fuerte, pero con rasgos suaves y una cara bonita. Su cabello era de color rojo, con rayitos de color gris. La mujer echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Allison, pero aflojó de inmediato su agarre al notar me mueca de dolor que provocó en la joven. "¿Tan pronto, querida?", le susurró al oído, pero no le pasó desapercibido a Sirius. Allison se limitó a asentir. "Las cosas deben ser mucho peor allí."

"No tienes ni idea", respondió Hermione mientras la señora se apartaba para saludar a Sirius. Solo momentos después se sentaban en una mesa a la espera de James y los Merodeadores restantes.

OoOooOooOooOooOooO

Después del desayuno, James y los chicos dejaron a Allison y a la señora Potter para hacer algunas compras en Hogsmeade. Allison necesitaba remplazar algunos de sus materiales escolares con las ediciones más actuales antes de empezar las clases el lunes.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo se están llevando James y tu?" preguntó la señora Potter.

"Muy bien, señora Potter. Él y Sirius han sido ambos muy amables y serviciales," respondió sinceramente Allison, sonriendo a la mujer mayor.

"Por favor, llámame Elizabeth, querida. ¿Los conoces en el futuro? Alastor dijo que habías mencionado que tengo un nieto". –susurró esta parte. El cuerpo de Allison se puso rigido ante la mención del futuro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Elizabeth. "¿Qué es, cariño?"

"Um, bueno, yo conozco a Sirius y a Remus en el futuro. También he conocido a Peter una vez. James, sin embargo… ", se fue apagando, pero Elizabeth se dio cuanta de la implicación en sus palabras.

"Oh, querida." Se detuvo para sentarse en un banco en las afueras de la ciudad.

"Lo siento Elizabeth. Realmente no debería estar diciendo nada de esto", la trató de tranquilizar Allison.

Pero Elizabeth protestó: "No, querida, deberías hacerlo. Si sabemos podremos cambiarlo. Es por eso que fuiste en realidad, y es por eso que has vuelto. Ahora debes ir y encontrar a los chicos. Voy a enviarle una lechuza a Harold para que deje libre su agenda de esta noche. Cuando vuelvas al castillo nos encontraremos en la oficina del director y discutiremos todo."

Allison hizo lo que le dijo y encontró a los chicos en Honeydukes, donde rápidamente llenó una bolsa hasta el tope de plumas de azúcar, grajeas Bertie Botts, y (después de mirar el calendario en la pared y darse cuenta de que la luna llena era en solo cuatro días) con todo el chocolate que pudo caber.

* * *

A/N: dejen reviews, porfa. Son gratis y me hacen muy feliz :)

Besos de miel, Manzanita Verde


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos, lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero estuve muy complicada, lo siento mucho. Bueno, quería agradecerles a todos los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y dejaron reviews, muchas gracias chicas! **_

_**Antes de que me olvide:**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben son de la creación de la genial J. K. Rowling, y la historia pertenece a zyxw. Yo sólo traduzco. **_

_**Ahora si, disfruten:**_

* * *

"Que lástima que papá no pudo llegar", se quejó James en el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts. "Te hubiera caído bien, Allie. ¡Él es el mejor!"

"Si, eso apesta," Sirius estuvo de acuerdo, "pero dijo que iba a tratar de venir la próxima semana."

Allison se mantuvo callada durante todo el viaje. Peter los había abandonado horas antes diciendo que había olvidado algo en el castillo y Remus se veía algo enfermo. Ella no se sentía demasiado bien considerando lo que tenía que hacer en poco más de una hora.

_**S&H**_

Muy pronto estaban de vuelta en el castillo. Ninguno tenía ganas de ir a comer al Gran Comedor, así que Sirius fue a las cocinas a tratar de convencer a algún elfo doméstico para que les llevaran algo de comer a la sala común. Diez minutos después de la comida el agujero del retrato se abrió y la profesora McGonagall caminó hacia ellos. "¿Allison?" la llamó y las cuatro cabezas se alzaron. "¿Puedo hablar con usted?"

Allison asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie dejando a sus amigos atrás.

El paseo a la oficina del director se sintió mucho más corto de lo habitual y se imaginó así era como los prisioneros se debían sentir en su camino a la horca. Ella no quería mirar al señor y a la señora Potter a los ojos y decirles que el triste futuro que esperaba a su hijo y sus amigos. Para ellos y su nieto. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Se había preparado para todo este retorcido escenario confuso y triste, con un solo propósito: para salvarlos. A todos ellos.

Elizabeth Potter estaba justo en la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore cuando Allison entró. Ella rápidamente acompañó a la chica a un confortable sillón frente al fuego. "Este es mi marido, Harold," ella le dijo antes de que todos se sentaran de nuevo.

"Teníamos la esperanza de darte un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a este tiempo", le dijo Harold, "pero parece que la situación es un poco más urgente de lo que habíamos pensado todos."

Allison asintió.

"Vamos a empezar de esta manera, hija," le dijo Moody, quien Allison no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que estaba allí, mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de ella, "¿Quién en esta sala sigue vivo en 1996?"

Mirando a su alrededor, Allison sólo vio a su padre, los Potter, y los profesores McGonagall y Dumbledore. Eso hizo las cosas un poco más fácil. "Todo el mundo excepto el señor y la señora Potter," contestó ella.

"Y de los estudiantes que he conocido hasta ahora, ¿a cuántos hemos perdido?", preguntó la profesora McGonagall cuando los demás se quedaron en silencio.

"James, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Sirius, y su joven hermano Regulus", respondió Allison sintiendo como si fuera a llorar. Más de la mitad de los amigos que había hecho desde su llegada estaban muertos.

"¿Sabes cuándo?" preguntó Harold.

"Regulus muere primero, en sólo tres años. Sirius me dijo una vez que se convirtió en un mortífago, pero comenzó a dudar de ellos y murió por ello. Alice y Frank no mueren exactamente. Serán torturados, dentro de cuatro o cinco años, con la Maldición Cruciatus hasta quedar en un estado vegetativo permanente y no reconocen nada ni nadie a su alrededor. James y Lily mueren el día de Halloween de 1981. Lily es madre de Harry. Sirius no muere hasta junio de 1996 pero se enfrenta a un destino mucho peor antes de su muerte. "

Cinco adultos con los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente a Allison cuando ésta terminó de hablar. Estaba segura de que cada uno de ellos estaba pensando en algo diferente que el anterior así que esperó a que se repusieran.

Elizabeth fue la primero en recobrar la compostura lo suficiente como para hacer una pregunta. "¿Qué quieres decir con "peor que la muerte"? ¿Qué pasa con Sirius?"

Allison respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Esta iba a ser la parte más difícil. "Sirius es injustamente acusado de traicionar a James y Lily y asesinar a Peter. Él es enviado a la prisión de Azkaban durante doce años, pero se escapa cuando se entera de que Harry está en peligro. Pasó tres años huyendo y sólo tuvo su nombre limpio después de su muerte hace tres meses... bueno, tres meses para mí. "

"Asesinar... pero ¿por qué iban a pensar que iba a hacer una cosa así?" McGonagall estaba boquiabierta.

"Porque se suponía que debía ser el guardián secreto de los Potter, pero convenció a James para cambiarlo por Peter en el último minuto. Pensó que todo el mundo pensaría James escogería Sirius así que Peter era una distracción perfecta. De esa manera los mortífagos irían detrás de Sirius y podría mantener a todos a salvo. Pero Peter fue un doble agente todo el tiempo. Él era un mortífago y vendió James, Lily y Harry a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Cuando Sirius lo alcanzó fingió su propia muerte, mató a un montón de muggles en el proceso, entonces se escondió como una rata y Sirius tomó la culpa". Todo en la habitación estaba llorando. Nadie esperaba una cosa así. Ellos no estaban preparados para ello. "Casi lo atrapamos una vez. Admitió todo. Dijo que se unió a ellos durante su quinto año en Hogwarts."

"Oh, querida," dijo Elizabeth y se disculpó.

"¿Quién es este 'Harry' al que te refieres?" preguntó Harold después de unos minutos.

"Él es su nieto, mi mejor amigo. Va a haber una profecía en unos cuatro años diciendo que un niño nacido en julio de 1980 tendrá el poder para derrotar a Voldemort. Podría haber sido Harry o el hijo de Alice y Frank, Neville, pero Voldemort eligió a Harry. Por eso fue tras ellos. Si vamos a evitar todo esto yo creo que tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que la profecía se realice. "

Dumbledore y Moody asintieron con la cabeza.

"Lo primero es lo primero, sin embargo," les dijo Harold, "tenemos que asegurarnos de que Regulus no muera."

"Ya he comenzado con eso," les dijo Allison. "Si no llega a ser un mortífago podría estar a salvo. Sirius está preocupado por él y está dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerlo a salvo. Voy a seguir trabajando en eso."

"¿Hay algo más que tú pienses que es importante?" le preguntó la profesora McGonagall entre lágrimas.

"Sí, un par de cosas: Voldemort no pudo matar a Harry porque sus dos padres murieron por protegerlo, pero cuando lo intentó dejó una cicatriz en su frente, dice el profesor Dumbledore que transfirió algunos de sus poderes a Harry. Además, durante nuestro segundo año la Cámara de los Secretos se abre, utilizando viejo diario de Voldemort. Harry lo apuñaló con un colmillo de basilisco y dijo que fue como que murió, de alguna extraña manera. No estoy segura de lo que eso significa, pero me pareció curioso. Lucius Malfoy es el dueño del diario".

"¿Qué pasa con Remus, querida?" Elizabeth había hecho su camino de regreso a la habitación y se sentó en la silla más cercana a Allison.

"Él está vivo. Está en la Orden y comprometido con Nymphadora Tonks".

"Gracias señorita Moody," Dumbledore le dijo. "Voy a trabajar en esa otra información y nos reuniremos de nuevo pronto."

"Sí, señor".

"¿Hay alguien más que le gustaría que supiera estas cosas? Alguien que significa mucho para usted en el futuro tal vez."

"En realidad, señor, si lo hay. Arthur y Molly Weasley fueron como padres para Harry, y yo creo que harían todo lo posible para ayudar si lo supieran." Con eso, Hermione salió de la habitación para volver a una sala común vacía.

* * *

_**N/A: Dejen reviews, porfa, asi se si les esta gustando.**_

_**Bueno, desde aqui comienza lo mejor :) Nos leemos la proxima semana, ya saben, la cantidad de reviews es proporcionalmente relativa a la velocidad de mis actualizaciones :) **_

_**Nos leemos :) **_

_**Besos con sabor a Merodeador ;)**_

_**Manzanita Verde **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hola chicas! (y chicos si hay alguno), ¿como están hoy? yo no muy bien, estoy publicando esto a ciegas casi, porque me van a poner lentes pronto y estoy con un dolor de cabeza impresionante... Bueno, publico hoy para no decepcionarlos, ya que hasta la semana que viene no podre actualizar.**

**Quería darle las gracias a Hermione Everdeen Cullen, por enviarme PM y por todo su apoyo, ¡Gracias!, si no fuera po tí probablemente no tendrian cap. hasta la semana que viene :)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares nombrados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, porque si fueran míos hubiera dejado morir a Ron hace muucho tiempo, y haber dejado vivos a Sirius y a Fred :). Y la trama es de zxyw.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

"Buenos días, Remus", llamó Allison mientras bajaba las escaleras en la mañana del miércoles llevando su mochila en una mano y una bolsa de Honeydukes en la otra. "¿Cómo estás?"

Remus apenas levantó la cabeza de la mesa para responder, "No muy bien. Creo que me estoy poniendo enfermo y todavía tengo un montón de deberes por terminar. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Me temo que no me siento demasiado bien", mintió ella cuando se sentó a su lado. "Comí demasiados dulces de Honeydukes anoche ¡y ahora tengo que deshacerme de todo esto!" Dejó caer la bolsa Honeydukes sobre la mesa. "No quiero verlos. No quiero olerlos. No los quiero."

"Yo estaría encantado de tomarlos", ofreció Remus, para su alivio. Ella sabía que los iba a necesitar en la mañana. "¿Te importaría ponerlos en mi dormitorio por mí?"

"Claro", sonrió ella, de pie. "¿Despertaré a alguien?"

"¿Quieres decir que vas a ser capaz de despertar a James para el sábado? Sirius y el están planeando un... bueno una cosa".

"Maldición", se rió Allison mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, con el chocolate en la mano. Ella encontró el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año en la sexta puerta y la abrió sin molestarse en llamar. Podía ver una luz que brillaba debajo de la puerta y pensó que ya estaban despiertos.

Su mandíbula cayó cuando ella entró. De pie en medio de la habitación estaba Sirius Black en los pantalones del uniforme negros, mientras trataba de pasarse una camiseta blanca por la cabeza, con sus increíbles abdominales y pectorales en exhibición, para el placer de Allison. "¿Te gusta lo que ves, amor?" Se rio cuando vio su mirada fija en él.

"Cállate, Black," respondió ella mientras se dirigía a la esquina más limpia de la habitación y depositaba la bolsa en Honeydukes cajón superior de Remus, y se volvió para irse.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" preguntó Sirius mientras se abrochaba su oxford. "Toma asiento. Casi no he conseguido hablar contigo en toda la semana." Le palmeó la segunda cama más limpia en la habitación.

Era cierto. Allison apenas había hablado con cualquiera de los Merodeadores en toda la semana. Ella había quedado un poco sacudida por la conversación con los miembros de la Orden en la noche del sábado y prefería mantener las distancias. Esa había sido la verdadera razón por la que ella esperaba que todos ellos aún estuvieran durmiendo. Podía entrar y salir rápido, pero no hubo suerte. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó mientras se dejó caer sobre la cama.

"Bueno," comenzó Sirius, ahora buscando a tientas con su corbata: "He estado pensando mucho acerca de Reg últimamente. No he podido hablar con él desde la semana pasada y me preguntaba si tenías alguna idea". Su corazón latía más rápido a medida que se apiadaba de él y lo ayudaba con su corbata. "Gracias. James por lo general la deja ya atado colgando de mi barrote de la cama, pero supongo que se olvidó anoche." Ella se echó a reír, llamando su atención hacia su rostro sonriente.

Quería besarla desesperadamente, pero había unas pocas cuadras de carretera en su camino. En primer lugar, James le dijo que se quedara lejos y no podía traicionar a su mejor amigo. En segundo lugar, y con razón, ella pensaba que era un jugador que sólo le haría daño. Y lo más importante, Moody dijo que mantuviera sus labios lejos de ella y Moody le daba miedo.

Demasiado pronto, ella terminó con la corbata y volvió a su posición de sentada en su cama. Él bloqueó ese pensamiento de su mente por completo. "Bueno," empezó, "¿Le enviaste una lechuza?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Se siente muy forzado y formal".

"Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo si se quieres construir una relación con él otra vez", le dijo mientras él se lanzaba en la cama junto a ella. Ella rodó sobre su estómago para mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaban.

"Yo sé eso, pero quiero que piense que soy sincero."

"¡Fuera! Los dos," escuché que James llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación. Acababa de entrar de las duchas. "¡Fuera de la cama ahora mismo!"

Allison puso los ojos en blanco a sus palabras, pero se puso de pie de todos modos. De repente se acordó de un incidente similar con Seamus Finnigan y Harry durante su quinto año. Habían sido tan inocentes entonces.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" James gritó mientras le comenzaba a lanzar su uniforme.

"Yo le traía una bolsa de chocolate de Honeydukes para Remus. Él no se siente bien", respondió Allison con calma. Sobreprotección debía ser un rasgo de los hombres Potter. Estaba acostumbrada a ello ahora.

"Y es una cosa buena que estuviera aquí también. Alguien se olvidó de preparar mi corbata anoche", agregó Sirius ganándose la risa de Allison y un ruedo de ojo de James.

"Un día, amigo, vas a tener que atar su propia corbata. Yo no voy a estar aquí para siempre", sostuvo James.

De repente, Allison no podía soportar estar en la habitación por más tiempo. Él no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Se tocó el brazalete en su muñeca izquierda mientras salía de la habitación.

"Hace mucho eso. ¿Te has fijado?" Sirius comentó. "Me pregunto quién se lo dió."

James sólo miró a su amigo. "Te lo dije: ¡manos fuera!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Gritó Sirius, frustrado. "¡Tu dices manos fuera! ¡Moody dice labios lejos! ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez ella está bien con mis manos cerca?"

"¡Ella no es como cualquier otra chica! ¡Ella es diferente!"

"Ella es especial", finalizó Sirius, agarrando a su amigo con la guardia baja.

_**S&H**_

"Allie, es tu turno", le dijo James. Estaban alineados en el salón de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaban estudiando boggarts, algo que ella no entendía muy bien, ya que ahora eran tres años mayores que la vez que vieron los boggarts primera vez. El profesor de DCAO, Smith, había conseguido encerrar uno en un baúl de madera y llevarlo a clase para que los estudiantes practicaran. Comprendía que Remus era el último del grupo, pero no entendía por qué tenía que ser ella la primera. ¿Qué pasaba si le mostraba el futuro, su fracaso, todos muertos? ¿Qué pasa si se mostraba el basilisco horrible de aquella vez? Ella tenía un miedo irracional a las serpientes desde el segundo año.

"Señorita Moody," dijo el profesor Smith, "estamos esperando".

Allison asintió con la cabeza, con la varita preparada, los recuerdos de tercer año flotaban a través de su cabeza. Cuando se puso delante del grupo y el boggart comenzó a transformarse, sin embargo, no vio una serpiente formándose o una pila cadáveres acumulándose. Lo que vio era mucho más aterrador. El aire de la habitación se volvió frío mientras una figura encapuchada con carne podrida por manos salía flotando a su alrededor, hacia Sirius y viceversa. Podía escucharlo resonando en su cerebro nuevo. "¡Maté a Sirius Black! ¡Maté a Sirius Black!" Fue la cosa más horrible que jamás había visto. Ella había visto a un amigo y hermano morir en sus brazos y lo veía una y otra vez cada noche en sueños, y ahora lo oía en su cabeza una y otra vez. "¡Maté a Sirius Black! ¡Maté a Sirius Black!"

De repente no podía recordar el hechizo de defensa contra un boggart. Todo lo que podía pensar era... "Expecto Patronum!" Gritó con toda su fuerza, moviendo la muñeca. Una nutria blanca plateada de repente brotó de la punta de su varita y comenzó a danzar alrededor del dementor/boggart empujándolo hacia atrás, lejos, hasta que volvió a caer en su baúl y la tapa se cerró encima. "Maté a Sir-" la canción en su cabeza se detuvo. Ella abrió los ojos para ver a sus patronus rondando entre sus manos para ser acariciada una sola vez antes de desaparecer. Allison obligada, acarició la nutria en la nariz antes de que se desvaneciera.

El resto de la clase se quedó en silencio, mirando como ella hacia su camino de regreso a su asiento y empezaba a guardar sus cosas. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj y vió que la clase estaba a punto de terminar. Había pasado diez minutos con su mayor temor. Sólo momentos después, la campana sonó, terminando las clases para el día. Ella fue la primera en salir de la sala sacando a Sirius de su aturdimiento.

Rápidamente echó sus cosas en su bolsa y salió corriendo por la puerta. Miró a través de todas las puertas, corredores y ventanas del pasillo sin fin, mucho antes de verla hacer su camino hacia el lago. Corrió tras ella, pero no logró a alcanzarla hasta que ya estaba quitándose medias y meter sus pies en la arena junto al lago.

"Eso fue genial", la felicitó mientras tomaba lugar a su derecha. "¿Estás bien?" añadió después de ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Allison sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando el lago jugando con su brazalete.

Pasó una hora antes de que su silencio fuera roto y al parecer para entonces el chisme ya había recorrido todo el castillo. Los de Gryffindor de sexto eran los que habían tenido clase con los Hufflepuff, pero fue el hermano de Sirius de cuarto año de Slytherin que estaba corriendo hacia ellos. "¿Es verdad, Allison?" -preguntó tan pronto como estaban al alcance del oído. "¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Un patronus corpóreo?" Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. "¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

"Un amigo me enseñó", respondió ella, rompiendo su concurso de miradas que estaba teniendo con el agua calma para mirar al chico más joven.

"¿Un amigo?" Sirius preguntó: "¿No querrás decir tu padre?"

"Sí, por supuesto, mi papá," corrigió Allison.

"Bueno, creo que los dejaré solos" les dijo Regulus cuando vio a James Potter y Peter Pettigrew acercándose con la comida.

Sirius no dijo nada al principio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada Allison le estaba dando. "Quédate, Reg", le dijo a su hermano. "James siempre se sale con suficiente comida para alimentar a todos nosotros y el calamar gigante."

La sonrisa de Regulus era tan grande que casi parecía que iba a romper su rostro cuando se sentó en la arena junto a Sirius.

Cuando se acercaron a James y Peter ambos llevaban miradas de sorpresa. "Ustedes conocen mi hermano, Reg, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Sirius.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó. James le dio la mano al chico más joven antes de extender una manta para sentarse. Peter extendió la comida, pero seguía mirando a Regulus en estado de shock. Regulus, a su vez, le devolvió la mirada, pero esto le pasó desapercibido a Sirius y James, que ya estaban discutiendo la clase de Defensa.

"¡Genial, Allie!" Gritó James. "¡Simplemente genial!"

"¿Por qué es eso tan impresionante?" le preguntó Peter.

"¿Un patronus totalmente formado?" habló Regulus. "¿Por qué es impresionante? Tienes que estar bromeando."

"No es el patronus", agregó Sirius. "¡El propio boggart!"

"¿Qué es tan importante acerca de eso?" Pettigrew preguntó de nuevo.

"Cuando boggart de una persona es un dementor," respondió James, "significa que el único miedo de la persona es el miedo en sí."

Peter miró a Allison con una mezcla de admiración y temor.

"Así es", pensó ella para sus adentros.

* * *

N/A: Dejen reviews porfis :)

Marti :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que demoré mucho, pero tuve problemas de salud en las semanas anteriores y estuve muy complicada y etc, no voy a aburrirlas con mis problemas. **

**Disfruten el capítulo:)**

* * *

¡Allison se pasó dando vueltas toda la noche! La pesadilla era peor que nunca esa noche. Estaban en camino al Departamento de Misterios en la parte posterior de los threstals cuando de repente todos empezaron a desvanecerse hasta que era sólo ella en una criatura invisible. Habían cuerpos estaban flotando a su alrededor: James, Lily, Regulus, Alice, Frank. De repente, ella estaba en el Ministerio, en el fondo en el Departamento de Misterios y estaba siendo sujetado por unos brazos fuertes. Un hombre riendo sádicamente en su oído. Sirius estaba tratando de proteger a Harry, pero con un destello de luz verde ambos fueron cayendo a través del velo. En ese momento, una gran serpiente salió de la nada con la boca abierta de par en par, se dirigió directamente a ella. Remus lo vio todo y se lanzó a Bellatrix que había empezado a cantar: "¡Maté a Sirius Black! ¡Maté a Sirius Black!" A mitad de su estocada Remus se transformó en hombre lobo y dejó escapar un aullido ensordecedor.

Allison salió disparada de la cama cubierta en un sudor frío. Eran las cuatro y todavía estaba oscuro, pero sabía que no sería capaz de volver a dormir así que encendió la punta de su varita y se coló a las duchas. Media hora más tarde salió un poco más despierta, pero deseando que Dobby estuviera allí con una taza de café fuerte. Salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como fue posible y se dirigió a su asiento en su ventana favorita. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. Necesitaba saber sobre el progreso y contarle lo de la Cámara. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de la Cámara? Todo tenía que esperar, sin embargo. Por ahora tenía que esperar. Todos los estudiantes se tenían que quedar en sus habitaciones o en su sala común hasta el amanecer. Odiaba a esa regla. ¡Se metía en muchos problemas por eso!

Mirando por la ventana vio a cuatro figuras tropezar con el mismo terreno. Dos estaban sosteniendo a un tercero y el cuarto se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Luego desaparecieron en el interior. Pasó otra media hora antes de que James y Sirius entraran a través del agujero del retrato. El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Sirius al verla sentada en la ventana.

"Pesadilla", respondió ella con sencillez. "No podía dormir. ¿Qué estaban haciendo fuera?" No se había molestado en mirar a cualquiera de ellos cuando entraron, sabiendo ya quien sería, pero ahora al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta de su estado. "¿Qué les ha pasado?" se quedó sin aliento. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

"No es nada", James le dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

A diferencia de su hijo, sin embargo, James no sabía que ella no iba a dejar que las cosas caer tan fácilmente. Allison saltó de la ventana y siguió a los chicos hasta su dormitorio. "Siéntese", le ordenó. James y Sirius saltaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en la habitación. "¡Ahora!"

Los chicos obedecieron sentándose en sus baúles.

"Realmente, estamos bien", trató de protestar, pero Sirius fue silenciado por Allison cuando le preguntó dónde guardaban sus suministros de primeros auxilios. "En el cajón de mi tocador", suspiró y se resignó a ser picado y empujado a su satisfacción. Bueno, al menos estaba Pomfrey.

"Camisas fuera", ordenó Allison ganando una ceja levantada de los muchachos incluso mientras seguían sus instrucciones. Al ver que James no tenía heridas abiertas se volvió hacia Sirius.

"¿Puedo ducharme, entonces?" -Preguntó James y se despidió rápidamente mientras ella se centraba en Sirius y su pecho profundamente cortado.

"¿Qué pasó?" -le preguntó una vez que estaban solos.

"¿Puedes creer que me caí?" -preguntó pareciendo incómodo con la idea de mentirle. Dio un profundo suspiro mientras ella limpiaba su herida.

"No." ella le dijo simplemente, aplicando antiséptico para los cortes.

"¿Entonces puedes aceptar que es un secreto y que no te lo puedo decir?" -le preguntó esperanzadamente cuando ella comenzó a aplicar un vendaje. Había aprendido a una edad temprana a no molestar a una mujer mientras ella estaba curando sus heridas. Su madre le enseñó eso clavando una uña larga a través de un corte que tenía en su bíceps.

Al acabar con el pecho, Allison encontró un paño limpio y comenzó a limpiar una herida en su frente. "Puedo", respondió finalmente. Terminó en un minuto y puso un hechizo sobre los vendajes pasa hacerlos impermeables y evitar que se mojen. "Deberías ser capaz de ducharte sin mojarlas ahora".

"Gracias", le dijo Sirius mientras se levantaba. "Um, Allie?" Ella se dio la vuelta con la mano en la puerta. "Me estaba preguntando. ¿Te gustaría, tal vez almorzar conmigo en Hogsmeade este fin de semana?"

Ella no sabía qué decir. En todos los años que ella había conocido Sirius nunca lo había visto actuar nervioso antes. "Um... claro", finalmente respondió.

"Genial. Te veré en el desayuno entonces", le dijo él saltando y corriendo a la ducha.

_**S&H**_

"¿Tienes una cita con Black?" -Preguntó Lily el viernes por la noche cuando Allison entró en su dormitorio.

"¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de eso. Toda la escuela está hablando acerca de por qué James no le habla a Sirius," le dijo Alice cuando ella se unió en el baño.

"Oh", dijo Allison mirando hacia abajo en el suelo.

"No te preocupes por eso. James y Sirius pelean. Pelean peor que una vieja pareja casada", se rió Lily. "Ya se arreglaran. Lo importante, sin embargo, es: ¿Por qué Sirius?"

"Es amable."

"Cuando quiere algo," le dijo Alice. "Es un gran jugador. Una vez que te tenga, él se aburrirá y te dejará. Ya lo he visto."

"No lo creo", defendió Allison.

"Bueno, como quieras, entonces," le dijo Lily. "Lo único que sé es que Potter no pelea con Black por una chica. Está enojado con Sirius porque quiere protegerte."

"Y si James está dudando de Sirius, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de él?" añadió Alice.

Allison suspiró y se levantó de su cama. "Realmente no puedo explicarlo. Sólo lo sé", dijo finalmente mientras salía de la habitación. Corriendo por las escaleras, Allison tomó un giro brusco y subió corriendo las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

"¡Te dije que estaba fuera de los límites! ¡Moody te dijo que estaba fuera de los límites!" ¡Manos fuera! ¡Labios fuera! ¿Te suena? " Allison podía oír James gritando por la puerta.

"¿Alguna vez pasó por tu mente que ella no quiere estar fuera de los límites? Prongs, si no le gustara ¿por qué iba a decir que sí a una cita conmigo?"

"Si le haces daño, Black, te lo juro-"

"¿Black? ¿Soy 'Black' ahora? ¡Prongs, hemos sido amigos durante cinco años! Acabas de conocerla y, de repente, ¿soy un chico malo que tiene que mantenerse alejado? ¿Qué demonios amigo? "

"No puedo... sentir... debo protegerla." Se dio cuenta de que James había dejado de gritar porque ella sólo podía distinguir cada pocas palabras.

"Yo también", la voz de Sirius era un poco mas clara.

Allison tenía la intención de hablar con James sobre cómo estaba tratando a Sirius, pero después de oír esto se dio la vuelta y volvió a su dormitorio.

_**S&H**_

A la mañana siguiente, Allison fue a Hogsmeade con Lily y Alice antes de que los chicos incluso bajaran a desayunar. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa antes y no podía entender por qué. Era Sirius. Eran amigos. Ella lo había conocido por años... aunque entonces él era veinte años mayor que ella y él sólo recordaba su encuentro de la semana anterior... Bueno, entonces si sabia por qué estaba nerviosa. Sirius le gustaba mucho. Era increíblemente atractivo, divertido, la trataba bien, era inteligente, y sabía por sus discusiones del futuro que él podía desafiarla mentalmente. Además de eso, era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella. Había estado en citas antes, pero nunca realmente se había preocupado tanto por alguien antes.

"Cálmate, ¿quieres?" Lily se echó a reír. "¡Es sólo Black! ¿Nunca has tenido una cita antes?"

"Sí, pero se siente diferente esta vez."

"De verdad te gusta ¿no?"

"¿Por qué estaría en una cita con él si no me gustara?"

"Bueno", intervino Alice, "un montón de chicas lo hacen por la popularidad. Algunas lo hacen sólo porque está de moda. No sé por qué algunas parecen heridas cuando él las deja una semana más tarde por su amiga."

"Muy tranquilizador. Gracias Alice".

"¡Hey! Puede que no sea tranquilizador, pero es verdad. Es la misma razón por la que yo no voy a salir con Potter," le dijo Lily.

"No es que Potter te haya preguntó últimamente", agregó Alice.

"Pero aún así," terminó Lily con una mirada a su amiga.

Allison al ver su oportunidad le preguntó: "¿Te gustaría?"

Lily sólo se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

Un momento más tarde, Sirius llegó al lado de Allison mientras las chicas salían de la papelería. "Hola, preciosa," la saludó Sirius y le entregó una rosa blanca. "Chicas", saludó a las otras dos con una inclinación de cabeza. "¿Estás lista?" -preguntó volviéndose hacia Allison.

"Lo estoy", le dijo ella cogiéndole del brazo ofrecido y diciendo adiós a sus amigas.

"La rosa es nueva," susurró Alice a Lily.

"No creo que jamás haya llevado nada más bonito que unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados y una vieja camiseta de alguna banda tampoco", Lily susurró de vuelta.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling y a zxyw


End file.
